Fox Fire
by Christa-the-dog-girl
Summary: Hayley's a normal girl if you call normal being an experiment for sector 7. She escapes as a child and lives in her own meeting two boys who she admires and loves when they leave and come back a few years later they reveal what they are but can she accept them and can they accept her? But not only that who is Megatron and what is the allspark?
1. Prologue

**Yay new story and new user! My name is Christa_the_dog_girl but call me Christa and by the way that is not my real name. Oh and first story so please don't judge harshly!**

Prologue

I looked up at the two boys who I have grown so close to, who told me their secrets, who cared for them, who loved them. I smiled at them and they looked at me surprised I was crying. They wiped my tears away and then smiled at me. Suddenly I felt something soft on my cheeks. I opened my eyes surprised. They had planted their lips on my cheeks. I felt my cheeks heat up and I blushed hard.

"Goodbye," they both whispered.

I wanted to lunge or call to them, but they had already gone leaving dust and sand flying up. Tears streamed down my face but I was also smiling because I heard one thing they both whispered.

_"We'll be back…." _

**All right i know short but its the prologue and next chapter will be longer that is a guarantee. **


	2. Chapter 1

Yay Chapter 1! So here we go!

Chapter 1: Heart Burn

I groggily woke up my body aching. Looking over I saw the sun and my town. I grabbed my dark blue shirt with the blue lines, my jean shorts, and my black boots. Quickly changing I fixed my wild dark red hair and moved my black tipped bangs out of my yellow eye the other blue one easy to see.

I walked past the picture of me, Sides, and Sunny. Gently smiling at us together, it was when my hair was still and orange color. I walked out the door and to the park. The wind blew my hair fiercely but died down slowly.

I sat down and looked at the sky. I saw the children run around playing. Suddenly I heard a boom. I looked behind me and smiled as a boy walks towards me.

"Hello Sam," I said.

"Hey Hayley," he said back.

"What's up?"

"Going to school my dad says if I get an A on my essay he'll get me a car!"

"Wicked!"

"Yeah if you want you can come with us."

"Yeah I'd love too."

"Alright see ya later Hayley!"

"See ya Sam!"

I chuckled looking at him running off to school before he was late. I relaxed a bit before hearing shouts and cries. I looked behind me and saw a girl being harassed by some what looked drunk guy.

I sneakily walked behind him and hit him in the neck 4 times. He froze and then dropped like stick. The girl looked at me before grinning. She gave me a high five and gently hugged me before running off.

"Names Michaela by the way!" She yelled.

Y"I'm Hayley!" I yelled back.

I smiled and then decided to go home. I went to my garden and watered my flowers. I watered my roses, tulips, lilies, and finally my favorite flower. I had named it myself after my 'abilities' made it.

I call it Fox Tail.

It's an orange flower that in the middle is black and purple, and little blue things poked out of it. It was my favorite flower and it always will be.

After watering my flowers I cleaned the house made lunch and watched TV. Looking at the time I called Sam's dad and told him about what we talked about this morning. He came picked me up and we waited for Sam at his school.

He walked out looking triumphant and showed his dad his 'A'. Ron gave in and went with us to the car store. When we started pulling in to a nice one Sam freaked out and I was a bit surprised before. Ron went right around it to a cheap one.

I laughed at Sam's pouting face earning me a glare. All if the cars were old and how Ron likes it, cheap.

Finally one caught Sam's eye. A black and yellow camaro. We got in and liked it. But the dealer and Ron kept arguing about the price. Sam got out and bickered and when I tried to get out too. The door wouldn't open. The radio turned on then and went high pitched breaking every window but it's.

At that point the dealer gave in and Ron bought the car for Sam.

"You wanna ride back home?"

"Sorry Sam but I feel safer with Ron."

"Hey I only crashed once!"

"Yeah into the neighbors pool!"

"Whatever! I'm going to a party anyway!"

"Yeah with what friends!"

"I have plenty of friend!"

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night," I snickered at him.

He gave up and drove off. I got a ride from Ron and lied down. I shut my eyes dividing to go to bed ,but an unbearable pain shot through my body. I stood up clutching my stomach. I ran to the bathroom as blood dripped down my mouth. My hands felt like ice and my stomach churning.

Images starting flowing through my mind. I saw robots, cities, Sam, Michaela, soldiers, and me... or at least what I thought was me. I hit the wall as the images continued and I felt my body glow. The last I saw before my vision went black was my blue eye turning yellow...

I wonder what's happening to her! Oh I already know! Sorry if short didn't have tons of time since I had homework! Anyways! Looks like you'll have to wait and see what happens next chapter on Fox Fire!


	3. Chapter 2: Eye of the Fox

**Hey guys! Chap 2 is up! Sorry if mistakes but anyway here ya go!**

Chapter 2: Eye of the Fox!

I woke up on my floor my body hurt so bad yesterday. I sat up and clutched the top of my head.

"!"

I froze my heart pumped. Instantly I got up and looked in the mirror. I touched the top of my head again feeling... Animal ears. Not only that both if my eyes were yellow!

I had to calm myself before I started hyperventilating. I bit my bottom lip and thought about the situation. While I was thinking my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hayley! You gotta help me! My car is Satans camaro!"

"Sam calm down! Where are you?"

"Close to a parking garage, on my moms bike."

"Ok I'll be there in a second."

I didn't know what was going on, but with what just happened to me I trusted Sam. I hopped on my motorcycle and drove off not forgetting a hat. I found Sam running and screaming with Michaela. I skidded to a stop, and saw a giant robot like the ones from the vision. My defense mode kicked in and I hopped off putting a hand in front if them protectively.

It lunged at us but was stopped by a yellow robot. Wait is that Sam's car?! I didn't have time to ask when the other one picked me up and threw me across the room. I heard a crack and spit out blood. Then the yellow bot attacked the black and white one. Sam and Michaela helped me up and I felt a crack and click in my abdomen.

I looked down to see a light glowing beneath my skin. It faded and I déjà a lot better. Sam looked at me surprised before settling down.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Your eyes were glowing," he stated.

I blinked and furrowed my eyebrows together. Sam's car drove up next to us then and opened its doors. We hesitated but got in. After a fee miles of driving another showdown with Police guy and the head cutting of Maniac robo-dude.

I sighed as we drove to our next stop my eyes became heavy and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

_I saw family holding a little girl. _

_"Honey you'll be safe with them we love you baby go," a woman said. _

_"But mama, papa, sister, brother, why can't I stay?" I asked._

_"It's not safe little one but we will be reunited I promise," papa said._

_"It'll be alright sister we promise," Marie said._

_"That's right we'll see each other again I promise," Steven said. _

_"Ok goodbye mama, papa, brother, sister_."

_Little me walked away never seeing them again. _

_The scene shifted to where I was with my foster family. _

_"Your willing to give up your daughter?" A scientist asked. _

_"This thing!" My foster mother said, "I never wanna see it again." _

_"I agree!" My foster dad stated. _

_Tears streamed down my face as I was led a way. _

_It shifted again and I was screaming as they zapped me with that weird energy. _

"Alright she's done let her be," a scientist said.

"I_sn't this a little cruel?" Someone said._

_"Mr. Simmons what we do is necessary to make a perfect soldier, so if you disagree be my guest but you will be fired." Another scientist said. _

_He nodded glumly before looking at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. _

_I nodded at him and gently smiled. _

_The scene shifted again where I was running away from sector 7. _

_There were more but the one that jumped out at me was my favorite memory._

_I was 16 and my orange red hair was long until the bed where a ponytail was. I sat outside bored when I heard shouts. I ran down stairs and to the place of the noise. _

_I saw two hot guys who looked like twins. They had black hair and bright blue eyes, but one had a yellow streak while the other had a red streak. I looked at them and smiled grabbing my first aid kit. I cleaned their wounds and we talked and after a few hard days I even made friends with Sunny. We talked, went to movies, and hung out a lot. That was until they had to leave we had been together for about a year and I had the nerve to fall in love... With both if them I knew it was wrong but I could help it. _

_It broke my heart seeking then both leave but it knew I had to stay strong and so I did._

"Hayley!"

"Hayley!"

"Hayley!"

I jolted forward and my now yellow eyes met a girl with hazel eyes brown hair in pigtails and dog ears. Wait! Dog ears! I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Who are you?!"

"Names Christa!" She said.

"I'm-"

"Hayley, I know because I'm here to help you! Ya see when were born inside you it means were here to help or protect you so here I am!" She said with a giddy smile.

I nodded fumble before it became brighter in the white room.

"Well looks like this is goodbye for now! Bye Hayley!"

My eyes snapped open and I jolted forward. Looking around I saw I was still inside Bee and Sam and Michaela were looking at a few asteroids or my bad ships coming to earth. The one ship I noticed though was the one that was moving all over the place like two people were fighting...

Yay you met... Uh me! So I hope y'all like it so far and I plan. I wonder who's in the last ship I bet you already know but still try and guess! Anyways good Day/Night!


	4. Chapter 3: Sunny! Sides!

**Hey guys I finished writing Chap. 3 so here ye go!**

Chapter 3: Sunny! Sides!

(Earlier)

The drive was a little weird the aura was anxious, nervous, scared, and for bee excited. I sighed in the back seat my new "ears" were getting quite uncomfortable under my hat. In fact it slightly started to hurt. I hugged my knees and set my head down. As if feeling my hurt Bee tightened the grip comfortingly causing me to smile slightly. Suddenly I heard words Bee did not like.

" If your car is a super-advanced robot, why did he turn into a piece-of-crap Camaro?"

Bee halted to a stop and we all poured out he drove off and Sam slightly flipped. I sighed slightly and then heard a roar of an engine. Looking up I saw a brand new 2009 Camaro. We all sat there shocked and I yelled, "Shot-gun!"

"But it's my car!"

"To bad; so sad." I sang.

Sam grumbled something causing me to laugh and grin. Bee seemed to think it was funny to as I heard whirs and clicks that sounded like laughing. We drove off a **lot **faster. I smiled and laughed at the speed we went until we skidded to a stop by a field. We got out and saw multiple bright lights coming towards the earth. There was one though that seemed out of place. It was moving up and down and around. It finally crashed nearby but when I tried to get to it Sam stopped me.

"We'll meet them later come on we got to go," he said.

I nodded slightly disappointed. I really wanted to see what was in that pod it felt so familiar to me. Almost like someone was calling my name. I shook it off and ran towards the others getting inside we drove off. When we came to an alleyway there was a peterbuilt truck driving our way. We got out and saw cars behind us too. Bee transformed and so did the other cars, but behind the peterbuilt came 2 Lamborghinis one yellow and one red. My heart pounded as I saw the two transform, but I didn't know why.

I blinked and took in a deep breath as I heard them say something that made my blood run cold.

"_Sunny, is that Hayley?" _

The yellow one "Sunny" I presume looked at me narrowing his eyes until they showed uncertainty and nervousness. The red one looked at me with hope and worry.

"What is your name?' the red one asked.

"Hayley," I whispered.

They both glanced at each other and down back at me. When they looked at the peterbuilt he nodded. The red one motioned me to follow and I did for some reason my body seemed to trust them but my mind was uncertain. We came farther out until they both looked down at me. Their eyes dimmed before I felt a tap on the shoulder. It caused me to jump and spin around and I saw a person I had longed to see.

_Sides _

I felt another tap and looked behind me seeing his twin.

_Sunny_

I felt so happy to see them I grabbed their hands and pulled us together for a hug. They hugged back before looking at me with worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um Hayley there's something you need to know," Sides said.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"You'll see," Sunny said.

They disappeared and I heard a noise the yellow and red robot turned on and the yellow one said, "Hayley."

The red one answered though, "Its us."

I blinked slightly confused at what had just happened until it all clicked.

"Wait! So you guys are aliens!" I yelled.

They both nodded and I sighed.

"Figures id fall in love with 2 aliens," I muttered under me breath.

"What did you say?" Sides asked.

I instantly shut my mouth and blushed like a ripe tomato. They both chuckled before asking again.

"No, seriously what did you say?" Sunny asked this time.

"NOTHING!" I blurted.

They both looked at each other before looking back at me.

"So are you afraid of us?" they both asked.

I stopped before looking at them, "Not one bit."

They froze, "Why?! I mean we are ALIENS aren't we?"

"What so you want me to be scared of you?" I asked confused.

"NO!" they both yelled, "never we just thought you'd be a bit more freaked out that's it."

"If you knew where I came from you'd understand," I said solemnly.

They both sat there kind of worried about me, but I didn't answer they told me about their secret maybe I could share mine? My mind said one thing but another said they'd hate me or be disturbed by what had happened to me. I bit my lip unsure of what I wanted to do, but Sam came out with the rest and said he needed to get his great great grandfathers' glasses. I nodded and looked at the twins and back at Sam. I got inside Sides and we drove off towards his house.

We told each other of our journeys and Sunny said how stupid his brother was and we laughed while Sides grumbled something. I smiled at the dashboard and also at Sunny beside us. I was happy to see them more than they knew. The one thing I didn't know was that they both seemed to miss me more than I knew…

**Ok so I hope all liked this chapter and I can't wait to write out chapter 4 because she's going to get a visit from an unwanted society hmmm… I wonder who that is? Hehe again you probably already know but still u can guess. Anyways have a good Day/night and pray that I don't get caught typing this up during school! **

** Signed,**

** Christa **


	5. Chapter 4: Return of Sector 7

**Cool I'm doing this a lot faster than expected so here's chap. 4**

Chapter 4: Return of Sector 7

Finally arriving at Sam's I was filled in by the peterbu- Optimus who is the leader of the Autobots. Talk about a weird day huh? Sam and Michaela were taking forever so I asked for a hand. Optimus nodded and lifted me up it seemed he to was in a hurry. We looked all over in Sam's messy room.

"Could ya make it any harder Sam?!" I yelled.

"Its not my fault! How was I supposed to know I'd get involved in an intergalactic war!"

"Oh I'm surprised you know what intergalactic means," I said smirking.

"Hayley! You know what we don't have time for this," he said.

I snickered before going through his stuff to get the glasses. Before I saw something glint in the light. I reached down and felt glass. Images again flowed through my mind like a map. Until I was at the Hoover Dam I sat there almost like I could hear the crashing waves hit the ground. I blinked and then I came back still touching the glasses I picked them up and then stared at them blankly. I was so focused I didn't hear Sam screaming my name until Michaela joined in knocking me out of my trance.

Both looked at me worriedly, but I shrugged and they left me be. I handed Sam the glasses and then we went down stairs to hear commotion. We walked out to see a few men dressed in black. They looked mean and a bit stern. My breath hitched, they looked like agents from Sector 7. I was scared a bit more than usual and my instincts told me to run, hide, scream, fight, but I stayed still not moving an inch.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Agent Seymour Simmons and I'm part of a secret band called Sector 7," he said.

My blood ran cold and this time my instincts told me just one thing.

_**RUN…**_

My eyes widened in fear and horror. I took a step back and another until I was pinned against the wall. It seemed like I wasn't even there while Sam was scanned and they detected the Autobots. He then grabbed Sam, Michaela, I and shoved us into his car. I bit my lip worry and fear consuming my body. I stayed still not uttering a word.

"Now we know your Sam Witwicky, Michaela Banes, but we couldn't find anything about you Mrs.-?"

"Hayley." I muttered under my breath.

"Hmm… you look familiar but I don't know why, what's your last name?"

I didn't know what to say I didn't remember my real one only my foster and if I said that one they'd figure out who I was. I stayed silent and then he repeated.

"What is your full name?!"

I stayed silent still and when he was about to grab me the car hit something. We all jolted forward and felt the car lifted up and the roof of the car collapse. We saw Optimus, and we all grinned. The sector 7 agents looked horrified and when Sam and Michaela tortured him I walked up.

"So you came here to humiliate me more?" Agent Simmons asked.

"No you asked me for my name, its Hayley but my foster parents name before was Jenkins my full name is Hayley Jenkins," I answered.

"That sounds familiar do we know each other?"

"Not exactly," I said.

I heard choppers and then looked down at him. He was grinning madly and fear consumed me.

"RUN!" I screeched.

We sprinted down and Optimus picked us up we hid but Michaela slipped and Sam grabbed her. They both fell and I screamed, but bee caught them. I saw Sides and Sunny being locked down and Bee too. Something inside me snapped like a twig and I jumped. I heard someone call to me but I didn't care. I kept running towards them and Sides and Sunny both saw me. They looked surprised, but I didn't care I stood in front of them protectively. People tried to calm me down or grab me, but I didn't I kept my ground. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck looking behind me I saw another agent putting in a green liquid in my neck. My vision started going black and before I knew the ground came at my face very fast…

**Ok very dramatic!** **Anyways I hope you likes chapter 4 and I will try to write up chapter 5 today! So see ya'll later! **


	6. Chapter 5: Rising Forces

**Ok sorry I didn't post chapter 5 yesterday, but I had school and homework so sorry, but here is chapter 5 for ya!**

_Recap: Something inside me snapped like a twig and I jumped. I heard someone call to me but I didn't care. I kept running towards them and Sides and Sunny both saw me. They looked surprised, but I didn't care I stood in front of them protectively. People tried to calm me down or grab me, but I didn't I kept my ground. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck looking behind me I saw another agent putting in a green liquid in my neck. My vision started going black and before I knew the ground came at my face very fast…_

My body burned and writhed in pain. My eyes flashed open when I saw I was strapped down to a metal table my stomach churned when I saw Agent Simmons come in. I bit my lip anxiously hoping he wouldn't kill me, but to my surprise he walked straight over and undid the buckles on my wrist. I rubbed them gently and looked at him curiously he looked down and I cocked my head to the right slightly confused. We stayed silent like this for a while until I saw a familiar face.

"Where is she?!" Sam screeched.

"Boy calm down she is not stable at the moment!" one said.

"I don't care! Now where is she!" Sam yelled.

"Sam calm down I'm right here!" I yelled at him.

"Hayley!" I heard Michaela say.

She gave me a gentle hug and so did Sam. I smiled at them both before remembering the twins.

"Sides! Sunny! Where are they are they alright?" I said.

"We don't know, but people keep referring you to experiment 9 what does that mean Hayley?" Michaela asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck feeling my hat still on. 

"Okay if I show you promise you wont tell?" I said.

"I just found out my car is an alien robot, what do you think?" he said blankly.

I gulped and then stood up taking off my hat. Revealing my ears. Sam and Micheala froze mid breath and looked at me with shock.

"What did they do to you?!" they both shrieked.

"Nothing! Well I mean not today. I'm referred to as experiment 9 because I was the ninth subject in project AIH that stands for Animal, Injection into, Humans."

They both sat there shocked and I nodded telling them yep it was true. I sat down tired of my confession. I thought they would be disgusted or hateful, but they both embraced me and said they were sorry. I felt like crying, I felt like sobbing and holding on but I knew I would be a burden and didn't want to show weakness to anyone. I sighed and thanked them smiling gently.

Then I felt a bad feeling where was Sides ad Sunny. We were led down a few halls until we got to a large chamber. Inside was a glass window where we saw a huge giant box like cube thing! I felt my insides churn slowly something about this didn't feel right in fact I felt like running towards the allspark. Wait how did I know it was the allspark?! I blinked slowly and pondered to myself about it. I kind of tuned Sam out for a bit while I thought I until I heard three names two jumping out more.

"Wait where did you say they were!" I yelled.

"There with Bee come on lets go!" Sam said.

We ran down halls and corridors until we got into a big open room. They were practically freezing them and torturing them too. I ran forward and grabbed two and put away their little "toys" while Sam grabbed the other. I saw Sunny's eyes go red and Sides' follow I blinked at them while Bee's cannon fired up and he aimed it at he agents. Sides and Sunny though stood in front of me protectively and I felt myself be lifted up and held close. I saw them both stare at them furiously and I gently placed my hand on Sides face and said something that knocked him out of his trance along with his brother.

They both looked at me and I just smiled sweetly while I winked. They both smirked at me, but never asked for what I said which made me a little nervous if they heard me or not. We ran down towards the corridor with the allspark inside and I looked at it intensely that same feeling washing over me again. I bit my lip and sighed something didn't feel right and I got the urge to touch it. I held back my urges though and clenched my fists. Then we got to the matter of Mission City going there could be dangerous for people, but if we didn't get the allspark out of there then having the whole world bow down to Megatron. We all nodded in agreement and headed towards mission city.

Once there we all got into position and thankfully Optimus and the others found us. I was a little nervous but also really excited. I closed my eyes then and felt a strong pulse flow in the air. I stopped and followed the pulse of energy. I heard a strange voice flow through my head repeatedly that said _Fox Child Come TO ME! _I slowly felt like I was going insane and my heart stopped as I found the source.

_ The ALLSPARK. _

I bit my lip before going towards it and gently I lifted my hand while Sam looked at me while I was holding it. I placed my hand against it and felt my hair blow back an energy flowing through me and I closed my eyes reminiscing the strange feeling along with it. My eyes flashed open and I felt a different kind of feeling, a feeling I never really felt before.

Bravery.

I was ready and I wasn't scared. I narrowed my eyes at the words when Sam was told to go to the top and I knew he was scared so I made up my mind.

"I'm going with Sam," I said.

"Huh?! Why its dangerous!"

"Because now that I can do something I want to! I have to be brave and this is my chance."

"But you could get killed."

"So could you!"

"Hayley that's not- I mean- what I'm trying to say- Oh just forget it! Alright lets do this!"

I nodded in agreement and we ran off. I looked towards the twins and gently told them and myself.

_Be Careful please._

I saw them glance at me and they looked surprised but also worried. I turned back to Sam and we ran faster thankfully getting covered by the Autobots ill have to remember to thank Ironhide for that save earlier. We ran faster praying not to get killed by the Decepticons. Then climbing up really long stairs we made to the balcony and saw the chopper. We both looked at each other with relief until I saw a jet come by and destroy it we nodded looking at each other and hid behind some statues. It was difficult to hold on and we both couldn't help but look down. I heard Megatron's lousy voice the whole time too until finally he hit the statue I was on I felt debris kick up as I flew back and heard Sam's voice shouting my name as saw the ground came at me and my conciseness slowly fade away….

**Uh oh! Now my OC is gonna die! Well maybe maybe not! Watevs I'll decide later on what im gonna make happen and stuff! So anyways see yall! Oh and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Into Heavens Gate

**All right after finally deciding I decided that I'm going to make my OC die. Yeah I know a bit weird but you'll see why. **

Chapter 6: Into Heavens Gate

_It was quiet but also bright I was sitting on a bench until I saw my dead grandma. I got up and hugged her tight she patted my head. I looked up at her was this a dream? No I thought its too real so that must mean that I'm-_

"_Am- am I dead?" _

_She nodded and I felt my stomach clench._

"_Your not ready are you," she said more like a statement. _

_I nodded and felt tears stream down my face._

"_Your right I'm not ready, I-I still have things to do! And also- and and also- the twins. I have to be with them I- I love them!"_

"_I know sweetie and you my dear granddaughter have a choice."_

_I looked up at her, "What?"_

"_The reason your parents protected you was because you are very special you hold a very powerful being inside you. We know it as Zorro the nine tailed fox!"_

"_So that's why Marie always called me Zorra?" _

_She nodded and gently patted my head again; "Until you give birth to a son or daughter you will have nine lives and the being Zorro inside you."_

_I looked at her with surprise and shock._

"_So does that mean I'm not going to die?" _

_She shook her head no and smiled. I smiled as well and hugged her. _

"_I'll miss you but I have a destiny to fulfill now and I can't stand not knowing if the twins like me or not."_

"_Then my granddaughter, go to them and see your true self."_

_I looked at her as she disappeared and wondered, what is my TRUE self._

Suddenly it got bright and I heard wind roaring and my eyes fluttered open as the ground came at my face too fast for comfort.

_NO!_

I JUST GOT BACK I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!

"NO!" I shouted.

Wait Sunny Sides! I have to stay alive for their sake and mine!

I felt my body rise and saw purple lines emerge from my body surrounding me bottom to top I felt the hat I was wearing fly up. I felt power coursing through my veins and as the ground came up I flipped forward and landed feeling the ground crush beneath my feet. I heard a shrill scream that I recognized as Sam. I saw him falling and panic rushed through me until Optimus came and caught him. I sighed with relief until Megatron came out and attacked Optimus. I ran down towards them and heard words that scared me.

"Sam shove the cube into my chest!"

"But wont that kill you!" I yelled.

They both looked up at me with surprise, but Megatron came and attacked him again. I ran down next to Sam as Megatron came and got the same idea as Sam.

"You want it? Then HERE!" we screamed.

We both shoved it into his chest hearing him scream. I felt a burning sensation go through my body and it hurt… badly. I glance at Sam who as well grimaced, but we both held on. I saw as it dispersed and heard a voice.

_Well done child I accept your gift and I hope your friend accepts mine. _

Who was that? I thought but I soon felt the feeling in my body gone and looked to Sam who looked as tired as I. I plopped down on the ground my legs sore from running and the major fall. But when I did I felt something soft and fluffy? I looked down to see a furry red black tipped FOX TAIL!?

I jolted forward and grabbed it Sam looked at me with sympathy and I started to panic.

"I'm soooo confused right now! She said my true self! So what am I an animal?!"

I wobbled back and felt woozy and started to drop but felt a reassuring me. I looked behind me to see Sunny and Sides. They both gave me reassuring smiles but also looked a little worried.

"Were you always like this?" Sides asked.

"No… it happened about a day after Sam got Bee."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sunny then asked.

"Everyone I care about always think I'm a freak, and I was afraid because I really care about you both of you and I-I-"

"You what?" they asked.

It was that moment I realized we were driving and coming to another place the place we first met. I smiled and looked at them causing them to smile at me as well.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you looked troubled and we wanted to ask you something," Sides said looking down.

"Yes you see Hayley we-" Sunny began.

They both looked nervous and I cocked my head to the side so I started my own.

"Before that Sunny, Sides there is something I need to tell you both."

They nodded urging me to go on.

"Ever since our first encounter I've always wanted to be your friend and when we were I-I- I FELL IOVE WITH YOU!"

I shut my mouth and blushed a deep red my ears folded down.

"We already new Hayley…"

My ears perked up and I looked at them surprised.

"How?!"

"You said I love you to calm us down and we want to know-"

"Whom did you say it to?"

I sat there surprised and was nervous to say both, but I knew I had to.

"Both of you," I mumbled.

"What?" Sides asked.

"I-I love both of you!"

The two of them sat there surprised before I found myself in a warm embrace. I blushed bright red and looked at them confused.

"Thing is we have to have the same girl," Sides began.

"Because were too halves of a whole," Sunny finished.

I sat there in shock, so wait its ok to love them both!? I thought in my head. My world was practically spinning from the info I was given and I bit my lip and started to blush while thinking about me having 2 BOYFRIENDS. It was weird for me to think about but it didn't matter anymore I could be with them and I always would be. They both stared at me lovingly and I couldn't stop and stare back the same. I felt every emotion inside start to blow and I felt tears stream down my face.

"What's wrong?!" they both asked.

I bit my lip before telling them everything, "I- I'm just so happy and scared and worried I mean look at me! My parents sent me away to a foster home I was beaten by my foster parents, and after I was taken to sector 7! I was turned into a freak never shown love until I escaped and met you 2! And-and I just cant take it much longer me coming back from the dead having nine lives?! Its-its just so hard to take!"

I sobbed loudly I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and cried. I saw them blurrily and felt their softening gaze on me. They walked up and held me tightly and warmly I couldn't help but cried more when I heard them say something I longed to hear.

"Well never leave you!"

"Well protect you with our lives!" 

"Stay with you!"

"Help you!"

"And most importantly," they began, "love you."

I smiled and hugged them tightly before saying, "I'm happy I met you and I haven't cried in a while, but now that I'm with you I cant help but cry more."

"We know exactly how you feel Hayley," Sides said.

"When we saw you it was like a dream and we knew deep in our sparks that we loved you just was too scared to say it," Sunny said.

"Well don't be cause I love you both and if you were ever threatened I would risk my life for you any day," I said truthfully.

"And we for you…" they both said.

I yawned ruining the moment and I heard a click and whir before I fell asleep in Sunny's car…

**See what I mean by make her die! Teehee! I would never kill her I don't have that kind of heart and yay they confessed! I'm so excited new beginnings waiting to happen so anyway see ya'll till next time! – Christa**

**PS: Don't for get to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: Visit from a Certain Dog-girl

**Hi guys! I waited so long for a dramatic and cruel effect today some shocking things will occur! Or most likely next chapter oh and I don't own Transformers if I did the whole world would bow down to ME! He-he just kidding! Anyways hope ya'll like chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Visit From a Certain Dog Girl

My eyes groggily opened as I felt my self in a warm embrace. I became more aware of my surroundings and blushed. The twins were holding me tightly and lovingly. I looked at each one and smiled, I was lucky to have them both by my side and gently snuggled back into their embrace. I felt them both stir and they seemed to be awake. I giggled at their tired faces and smiled widely. They both smirked at me and I winked hopping up.

"I'm, starving! Lets eat!"

They both chuckled and nodded I turned away to hear too on lining bots, and to be lifted up onto Sunny's shoulder I blinked at him and smiled resting my head against his. He seemed surprised by this action especially when he leaned his against mine too. Sides gently smiled at us and leaned over and touched his head sweetly. He smiled back at me, but I realized we were being stared at. That was until a certain soldier came up to me.

"You hungry?"

"You bet! Be right back guys!"

They nodded and I went to get some food. Grabbing an apple, some eggs, and some milk I walked happily towards my twins. Wait did I just say my twins? I blushed slightly and kept walking, but I heard a giggle behind me. I turned around to see a young girl blonde hair in pigtails and a dog hat on. I bent down towards her while she held out a necklace. I blinked at it and then to her. She leaned forward then and whispered.

"Happy birthday Hayley," her voice sounding much like Christa's.

When I heard a clang and turned to look I saw nothing, but when I turned back the girl was gone. I blinked and stood up realizing the necklace was around my neck. I looked at it more examining it better. It had the yin and yang symbol, which was on a red lace necklace tightly on my neck. I smiled even though I didn't really know her, but I felt like I should or did. I didn't think much about it when I walked to the twins who looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, we just didn't know you could hide your ears and tail like that," Sunny said.

"Hide my-" I stopped mid sentenced when all I felt was air. No ears, No tail. My stomach did a flip-flop and I practically freaked out.

"What! How they cant is gone! That's not possible! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my GOD!"

"Hayley calm down!"

"Hayley relax it fine!"

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see none other than Christa her grinning face quite apparent. What was she doing here!?

"Yo!" she said.

"Yo?! Christa you scared the living daylights out of me!"

She only laughed at me, which made me glare at her.

"Christa you, you look different…"

Indeed she did her pigtails were down in long wavy strands of hair, and she now was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was dark blue and a skirt that was dark blue with a symbol on the left. She was wearing high boots that went to her knees, and had a heel. Her bright blue eyes seemed darker and skin tanner, but the biggest part was that she still had her ears but now had a tail.

"You- you have a tail?!" I shouted.

She grinned at me and nodded happily.

"Yep! Ever since the whole falling off building thing I've had a tail, but you felt sad because you didn't want people to look at you strangely so I got you a present to hide your ears!"

She paused giving me a warm smile nothing like I had seen it was a caring smile.

"And happy birthday Hayley," she said her eyes gleaming.

I smiled back and then felt a warm hug. I looked back and saw the twins holding me.

"Hey, we were the supposed ones to say that."

I giggled at first but stared.

"I'm glad you remembered," I said.

"How could we forget?"

"You are our girl after all."

My mind came to Christa and I turned around, but she wasn't there. All that was there was a note.

_She ya around…_

I smiled and shook my head thinking.

"So how did you two meet?" Sunny asked.

"Well I was dreaming and then suddenly got pulled into a big white room and a girl was there. She told me her name was Christa and that she was inside my soul, and we were one."

"Wow…" Sides muttered.

"Yeah, I was shocked too but I got over it quickly because she also seemed to care even only a little."

"Well changing the subject, where do you wanna go birthday girl?" Sunny asked.

I giggled slightly and said, "Where do ya think?"

They both looked at me and smiled because they knew exactly where I wanted to go. We drove off and this time I rode with Sunny. I smiled at the dashboard, when I felt something come from behind me. I looked back to see a smirking Sunstreaker causing me to blush.

"Sun- Sunstreaker?!"

He only smirked wider holding me against him tighter squeezing my chest. I blushed so bad I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"SUNNY!"

**He thought id end that on a funny/cute moment.**

**Hayley: I'm so dead aren't I?**

**Yep!**

**Hayley: Oh well Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Hey that's my line!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Startling Statement

**Sorry for not posting for whoever actually likes this story, but I've been super busy with a book trailer we had to do anyways I'm back now and ready to write now most haven't exactly reviewed but seriously guys you have to have at least a little criticism. Anyways here is Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: A Startling Statement

After a very long and embarrassing car ride we got to our special place. It was the place I first told them why I was alone minus the whole experiment part. When I told them Sunny actually started to tolerate me and a few weeks later after I helped him and talked to him. He actually started to like me, and I him.

We arrived and sat down me in the middle with the twins right at my shoulders. I smiled and snuggled into Sunny earning me a soft smile. I gently squeezed Sides hand and he smiled at me too, but their eyes were different. They looked sad and a bit angry.

"Guys, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sides asked.

"Don't play dumb! I can read right through you your sad…" I said.

"We- Hayley we-" Sunny trembled wit anger and sadness.

"You what?"

"Hayley were so sorry!" they said.

"Hayley we-"Sides began but couldn't say.

"We have to leave." Sunny finished for his brother.

"What?" I choked out, "Why?"

"We have to defeat the Decepticons and finish some of our training with Hide," Sides said.

"But- but you just got back you cant leave me again!"

"We wont leave you, we just have to go on a little trip," Sunny said.

"But- Sunny, Sides listen ill let you go as long as you promise me something kay?"

"Sure" they both said in unison.

"Promise me you will come back and not betray me." I said with firm lips.

They nodded and whispered, "Seal it with a kiss right?"

I nodded back, "Seal it with a kiss."

Both leaned forward kissing me on the cheek, and I felt my cheeks heat up, but smiled and kissed Sides lovingly and felt his passion before I was turned around and kissed by Sunny who was more possessive. I felt there love and smiled at them befor thinking, _While they're gone I can make myself useful and train with some one._

_**How bout me?**_

_Christa?_

_**Yep!**_

_How are you in my mind?_

_**I already told you were connected!**_

_Oh right but how can I train with you? _

_**I'll take you to my world you'll be gone the exact amount of time the twins will be!**_

_How do you know?_

_**Because I have friends in high places Hehehe…**_

_Alright I agree but will it be my spirit leaves or…._

_**Your body, don't worry it won't be your spirit and you go into a coma, you will come with me.**_

_Ok Christa, I'll come with you…_

_**Great! See ya when I decide!**_

"Hayley!"

"Huh?!"

"Daydreaming?"

I giggled and nodded pretending to act like I was.

"I'll miss you guys…" I whispered.

"And we will miss you," they said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around them tightly holding my urge to cry. I felt Sides pick me up and carry me to his car and smiled at them.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh?"

"Yeah,"

"Hayley?" they both asked.

"What?"

"Happy birthday…"

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys…"


End file.
